Traffic cones are used to provide temporary traffic control, for example when carrying out road repairs or improvements or following an accident. When large numbers of traffic cones are required, for example to create temporary lanes on a motorway, manually placing the cones along the road and later picking up the cones is time consuming and dangerous due to the close proximity of moving traffic. Also, the cones are heavy and awkward to handle making the work of manually placing the cones on the road and picking the cones up strenuous with the risk of injury.
There is a need for apparatus that can dispense cones onto a road surface and retrieve cones from a road surface that avoids manually placing the cones on the road surface and picking the cones up from the road surface.